Usuari Discussió:Ori81
Si us plau, llegeix aquest missatge! Et pot resoldre els típics dubtes! Després pots treure'l si no t'agrada... Re:Marina Bones!! Primer de tot sigues benvingut, i gràcies per crear la pàgina d'en Fujitora. Llavors ja, responent al que em demanes, aviam, poder podria, el que passa és que aqui ho fem diferent. Aqui no fem servir una plantilla pels marines, una plantilla pels pirates de noseque, una altra pels pirates nosequantos, etc, sinó que fem servir una plantilla genèrica per tots els personatges, la Plantilla:Char box, i llavors, per diferenciar una de l'altra, a l'apartat colorscheme hi has de posar un d'aquests, per exemple, si és un marine, ColorsMarina, si és dels pirates del Barret de Palla, ColorsBarretPalla, etc. Esper-ho haver-me explicat bé i no liarte massa, cuideet i a seguir fent feina ^^ 19:33, abr 17, 2013 (UTC) Plantilles Hola! Primer de tot, sigues benvingut al wiki. Però anant al gra, he revertit el canvi que havies fet a la Plantilla:Char box. Et voldria demanar que no toquis les plantilles, ja que segueixen una estètica i, a més, un petit canvi erroni pot fer que no funcionin bé. Per això, només usuaris experimentats les fem i les canviem (si cal fer-ho). Així que si us plau, si veus algun error en alguna o vols fer alguna proposta, demana-m'ho abans de tirar pel dret. Sort i que editis a gust! 18:45, abr 18, 2013 (UTC) : Jo al contrari, no m'agraden les infobox molt vistoses, al contrari, a mi m'agraden "finetes" i posar-les amb un contorn negre i gruixut seria precisament molt vistós. A més, si t'hi fixes totes les plantilles segueixen una mateixa estètica i si canviéssim una les hauríem de canviar totes, així que no surt gens a compte. Com que ja fa temps que les tenim amb aquesta estètica, es pot dir que ja s'han convertit en part de la nostra essència. : Igualment, gràcies per la teva suggerència! :) : 20:53, abr 18, 2013 (UTC) Marina Hola, a part de donar-te la benvinguda, volia comentar-te un parell de coses. Una d'elles, és que t'he desfet l'edició que has fet a l'article de la Marina, ja que com tu ho has posat, està mal escrit. L'altre cosa que et volia comentar, és que no se si ho fas ja, però si vols traduir articles d'altres wikis, millor que ho facis de l'anglesa, ja que els articles estan molt millor redactats i presenten moltes coses favorables. I res més, encantat de coneixe't! 18:01, abr 19, 2013 (UTC) Articles esbós creats Hola! Abans de crear un article, pensa en no donar feina als altres. T'ho dic perquè has creat dos articles amb mitja línia de contingut, i en aquest wiki volem articles complets (per això tenim una llista d'articles esbós, una d'articles incomplets i fins i tot un projecte per reduir-ne el nombre). No m'ha semblat bé que arribis al wiki i creïs dos articles així, independentment de la teva inexperiència en aquest wiki, ja que acabes d'arribar. Almenys, podries haver afegit una plantilla (Plantilla:Char box), una imatge, categories, etc. I podries haver seguit una mica la línia d'altres articles de personatges, començant amb un «En Maynard és un vicealmirall de la Marina.» en comptes de «És un Vicealmirall de la Marina.» T'agrairia que miressis com estan fets els articles abans de començar-ne a crear, i que em preguntessis qualsevol dubte que tinguis, ja que aquí estem per aprendre i més al principi i la meva principal feina és aquesta, ajudar als usuaris. Per practicar i penso que estaria molt bé per tothom, podries començar per completar i omplir de contingut els articles que has creat. Què et sembla? Vinga, sort amb l'edició! 20:40, abr 19, 2013 (UTC) Plantilla:Marina Ja veig que has vist que t'he revertit els canvis a la plantilla de la Marina. Val que t'hi has passat tota la tarda, i de debò, em sap greu haver-te fet perdre el temps per llavors revertir-ho. però vui que entenguis que els canvis no es fan "perquè a mi em sembla que queda millor", sinó que és millor parlar-ne i debatir-ho, hi ha un fòrum per tal de poder fer això. Que és un procediment més lent? Segurament si, però és més efectiu, ja que la gent aporta motius a favor i en contra de fer els canvis. Ah! I canviant de tema, quan pugis imatges, enrecorda't de posar-hi la llicència. Res més, espero que entenguis els meus motius, cuideeet!!^^ 21:33, abr 19, 2013 (UTC) : No tinc res més a afegir del que ha dit el meu company. A mi també em sap greu que t'hagis esforçat molt en això, però per fer canvis significatius s'ha de preguntar a un administrador o bé debatre-ho amb la comunitat. Si jo fos tu, no tocaria cap més plantilla (és el segon cop que t'avisem amb aquest tema) i em centraria a completar i millorar articles, que és la tasca més important que hi ha per fer al wiki i amb la que ens pots ajudar més. Completant articles correctament et puc assegurar que no perdràs una tarda :) -- 22:10, abr 19, 2013 (UTC) :: I encara la perdras menys si fas el que t'he dit abans de quan tradueixis quelcom d'altres wikis, millor sempre l'anglesa. :: 22:23, abr 19, 2013 (UTC) ::: M'he mirat la plantilla i jo la veig ben ordenada, cada membre està on ha d'estar. I sí que estan ordenats per rangs. De la manera que ho vas posar tu ocupava massa la plantilla i deixaves molts espais en blanc (per exemple, només hi ha un almirall de flota) i la plantilla ja és prou llarga. Alguns queden amagats i es poden mostrar amb un botonet per evitar precisament això i estalviar espai. M'alegro que vulguis completar articles sobre marines, ja que n'hi ha alguns de moolt pobles! Ànims! -- 12:14, abr 20, 2013 (UTC) RE: Nom Perquè els sobrenoms es posen als almiralls, en canvi els almiralls de flota s'anomenen amb el seu nom real. Fixa't per exemple amb en Kong o en Sengoku. Això mateix ho trobaràs al manga (suposo que el segueixes) que ja no es refereixen a l'actual almirall de flota com a Akainu, sinó com a Sakazuki. I l'Aokiji com bé dius, com que ja no és almirall ni marine, ja se l'ha d'anomenar Kuzan. Tampoc és que estigui malament continuar posant Aokiji o Akainu, ja que tots ens entenem més per aquests noms, però és una qüestió de seguir el manga i els noms que ara utilitzen. Salut i sort! -- 11:00, jul 5, 2013 (UTC) Un "truquillo" Hola! He vist que has volgut baixar l'apartat història de l'Issho perquè una imatge quedava al mig. Això passa molt sovint, així que t'ensenyaré com ho pots fer per no haver de posar una pila d'intros (enters). Jo sóc molt maniàtic amb els enters de separació; n'hi ha d'haver un per separar seccions, però dos ja no queda bé (imaginat si en poses tants com has posat). Doncs al gra, quan vulguis que el text quedi sota d'una imatge, posa al límit del text. Després de , tot el text que posis quedarà a sota de qualsevol obstacle que hi hagi. Aquí pots veure exactament els canvis que he fet. Ja veuràs que a partir d'ara ho utilitzaràs bastant :) Salut i sort! -- 13:51, jul 6, 2013 (UTC) : Exacte! :) -- 15:47, jul 6, 2013 (UTC) RE: Sengoku Això ja són errors de Wikia segurament. Suposo que detecta que ha de deixar un marge amb la imatge i un altre amb la infobox, que deu fer que obligui a baixar la línia. És un dels inconvenients de posar imatges mentre hi ha l'infobox (sol passar només a la secció Aparença perquè és la primera). La millor solució per això és posar les imatges en una galeria sota l'Aparença. Ah, i completar l'article perquè tingui més seccions i la taula de continguts ("l'índex") sigui més llarga i faci baixar la galeria. Pots solucionar el que passa a en Sengoku completant l'article, jo t'hi animo! 19:14, jul 6, 2013 (UTC) : En teoria els noms de les tècniques del Rokushiki haurien d'estar en català, però alguna d'específica encara no s'ha posat. Com pots veure, aquest article encara és un esbós. Si les vols posar en català i completar l'article, ens farien un favor. Pel que fa als gif... són una mica delicats perquè no permeten posar-los a una altra mida. Els hauries de fer amb la mida justa i amb molt bona qualitat, ja que sinó deixarem les fotos que hi ha. Si t'hi veus en cor, ho pots intentar i me les ensenyes abans de posar-les. -- 13:39, jul 7, 2013 (UTC) :: Hauria de ser de 250px i no superar els 10MB de pes (massa :P). Quan en tinguis un, puja'l al wiki i m'ho dius. Llavors o posem el gif o sempre es pot esborrar del wiki. -- 16:23, jul 8, 2013 (UTC) ::: M'agrada m'agrada! Però hauries de treure el subtítol que surt, que no és original de la sèrie. Aconsegueix l'episodi sense subtítols i fes el gif i si queda igual de bé ja pots fer els altres :) -- 20:18, jul 8, 2013 (UTC) Gif Rokushiki Obro una secció nova perquè al final crearé unes escales inverses a dalt. Fes servir versions sense subtítols, els episodis originals. Pensa que els subtítols algú els ha hagut d'afegir i per tant és una mena de fan art (cosa no admesa a articles del wiki). Pel que fa a quina escena de la tècnica triar, la que vulguis, però si pot ser la que es vegi millor (home, clar). Pots agafar les mateixes escenes que hi ha ara a les imatges, així podem fer millor un contrast de com es veia estàticament i com es veu amb el gif. Vinga, ànims! 10:22, jul 9, 2013 (UTC)